


Indirect

by Unknown



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Criminal Erwin Smith, Defense Attorney Nile Dok, Implied Levi/Erwin Smith, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Lawyer Petra Ral, Lewd language, M/M, Misdirection, Modern Era, Murder Husbands, Murder Mystery, Nile Sucks At His Job, Petra is done with all the bullshit too, The Judge is done with everyone's bullshit, Uncooperative Witness, Witness Levi Ackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown/pseuds/Unknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith is on trial for the murder of Darius Zacklay. DA Nile Dok is cross-examining witness Levi Ackerman, a known acquaintance to Erwin Smith, on the stand. But Levi is... what the hell <i>is</i> Levi doing? </p><p>It's all part of Erwin's plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indirect

**Author's Note:**

> Levi is the least helpful witness and everyone's got the feeling he's doing it on purpose. Erwin doesn't mind. Another thing I wrote for that creative writing seminar. Thank god my prof doesn't watch SNK and his kids are too small to watch it or else I'd be hella embarrassed. Also, the prompt for this was to write a character who's dialogue indirectly interacts with the line above. So, questions should not be answered. AS someone who majored in Criminal Justice in my vocational high school and never thought I would be using my legal jargon speak from countless exams, days working at the district court, and law society, I had fun with it. So did Erwin, it seems.

Petra Ral, district attorney for the prosecution, sighed.

“The defense is badgering your honor.”

“Sustained,” the crotchety old judge said after a moment or two of silence.

Nile Dok, defense attorney of the accused, merely smiled.

“I’ll rephrase your honor.” He turned to the prosecution’s witness, a short man in his late thirties who looked absolutely bored with the goings-on and like he couldn’t be bothered to care more. “Were you at Mr. Smith’s home the night of the murder that my client is being accused of, Mr. Ackerman?” The small man rolled his eyes and sat forward so his mouth could reach the court microphone.

“I was going for my midnight run, because unlike _some people_ ,” and here he threw an ugly look to Mr. Erwin Smith. “I care about my health. And Erwin’s house happened to be on my route,” Mr. Levi Ackerman said before he huffed and leaned back into his chair. Petra crinkled her brow, confused how that answered the question. When she looked to Nile, he had the same look on his face. She thought he would ask for clarification, but that was not what next came out of the man’s mouth.

“You called him Erwin?” Nile asked as he blinked in confusion.

“He’s a very attractive man – anyone can see it. Friendly as fuck and naïve to boot,” Levi responded with a shrug. The attorneys and the judge all made eye contact in confusion. From his seat at the front, Erwin tried to hide his smile.

“So,” Nile continued, unsure. “He calls you Levi?”

“He can be a right prick about it at most times, though,” Levi continued.

Nile shook his head in amazement and said, “Look, were you at the house or not, Mr. Ackerman?”

Levi sighed. “I was _just_ trying to go on my evening run, you know. I never asked for this shit.”

The judge sighed, making a phlegmy noise in the back of his throat, before he said, “Counselor, control your witness,” to Petra. The judge snapped his gum.

“I think he was just going out for a run,” Petra said with a frown. She looked to Levi. “Right?”

“And mostly, he would just watch me run by every night,” Mr. Ackerman continued, unfazed and unbothered.

“It’s like we’re having three different conversations!” Nile exclaimed. “Were you there or not, Mr. Ackerman?” Levi took in a deep breath as if about to explain everything over again. He was cut off by Erwin Smith’s laugh. Nile spun on his foot and shot him a look. “It’s not funny,” he hissed.

“He’s going to just keep saying the same things over and over again,” Erwin explained, though no one had asked him.

“Keep saying what?” Nile asked.

“And at any rate, I don’t think it’s worth it to question him any longer. You look a bit tired, Levi. You are, aren’t you?” Erwin looked around Nile’s body, addressing Levi directly.

“Nobody asked you, blondie,” Mr. Ackerman insisted. He crossed his arms and looked away from everyone in the court house. “Can I leave now?”

“You still haven’t answered the question!” Nile said in exasperation. He looked to the judge, a pleading look on his face. But the judge was simply staring and picking at his nails. “Your Honor!” Nile whined.

“Answer the question, Mr. Ackerman,” the judge said without looking up. Neil looked pointedly at Levi and shooed at him to start. Levi shot Erwin a look and Erwin shrugged.

“So,” Levi started, rubbing his hands together in anticipation, like a fly waiting to feast on trash. “I was going for my midnight run, because unlike _some people-_ ”

“Oh my god,” Nile groaned. “The defense rests Your Honor. No further questions.” He plopped back into his seat, defeated.

Erwin just smiled.

 


End file.
